


Extreme Kink Fills: Borderlands Edition

by cantisamasecret



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Cum Inflation, Diapers, Gangbang, Humiliation, Multi, Other, Scat, Tetarophilia, Trans Character, Watersports, beastiality, mysophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 20:52:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18290018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantisamasecret/pseuds/cantisamasecret
Summary: This one's a small compilation, but I wanted to post some borderlands prompts originally from my tumblr over here in honor of the new game being announced! As always, PLEASE keep the tags and content warnings in mind.





	1. Axton/Skags (Trans Character, Beast, Myso, Cum Inflation)

Anonymous asked:  
for borderlands... how about pussy-axton getting his sweet cunt packed full of filthy skag knot? maybe getting piled by loads of skag pups or whelps and having all his holes filled with multi dirty, sticky dickies to slurp on and get tied with ❤️❤️❤️

aaah love it! axton wanders away from the party camping out for the night for a little bit of target practice that goes pretty damn awry. he wonders if the skags in the area were modified or fucked with by hyperion, because the first thing that happens when he gets knocked down into the dust is his weapons getting heaved up and kicked away. they are _damn_ smarter than they look, what gives?? before he knows it he has several skags on him, tearing at his clothes and spreading his legs; it’s rough, but much gentler than how being torn to death by skags would probably feel like, and that’s the _worrying_ part.  
he can’t say that this was something he hasn’t fantasized about, to be perfectly honest. the first knot that gets shoved up his sweaty cunt is the biggest out of all of them; the alpha, axton assumes, if they even have pack dynamics. it’s slimy and foul-smelling, the heady stink washing over his senses, but with a squelch and a heave it goes in surprisingly easy. the rest of the pack gets the message and scrambles eagerly to take what holes they can get, turning the commando into a dirty, slobbering skag fleshlight.  
axton spasms and shakes at every clumsy thrust and new cock added to his holes; his ass and cunt is being pounded by multiple skags, in rough, wild thrusts that have no rhythm to it. a few smaller ones scramble up against him, smearing the slimy tips of their cocks along his ass and against his sun-kissed skin, impatient for a turn. he gets both cocks and long, slimy tongues shoved in his mouth until all he can taste is grotty skag drool and cum and a tinge of bile when his stomach starts to heave. he’s in fucking heaven.  
when the packs had its fun and the pack scampers off, the party finds axton, bruised and scratched up, clothes ripped, his stretched out holes leaking copious amounts of thick, chunky skag cum that’s enough to make his usually flat stomach bulge every so slightly. they’re only a little bit jealous. ❤︎


	2. Various Characters (Diapers, Humiliation, Filth)

Anonymous asked:   
Who are your favourite Borderlands characters? Imagine them being diapered up! How would they handle it? Are they turned on by it or are they mortified?

_Nisha_ enjoys getting padded every once in a while, and the realization that she totally could without giving a fuck as sheriff of Lynchwood was akin to a revelation. it’s relaxing feeling warm piss soak up between your legs, and being able to use it as a punishment to any lowly lawbreakers at the same time. Those troublemakers that beg hard enough to avoid an execution may find themselves as her personal seat or diaper pail, and honestly, with how long sometimes she’ll stay stewing in one mess, avoiding execution might have been a mistake. I mean, unless you’re into that kind of thing! Nisha being a gross, diapered-up dom is riiiight up my alley. <3

_Gaige_ is used to being padded; it’s a lot easier not needing to take bathroom breaks when she’s invested in working on upgrades and repairs for Deathtrap. Sometimes she’ll forget, and only until she’s leaking down her legs and staining her skirt is when she’ll shrug and remain invested in her tinkering for maybe ten more minutes before tending to the mess. She doesn’t really see it as a sexual thing, at least not that much, more as just convenience. She wouldn’t be opposed to someone finding it hot, though. c: 

_Handsome Jack_ definitely strikes me as a guy who’s prone to losing control when he’s scared. That part in Presequel where you meet him in Helios and save him from Dahl soldiers? He definitely had to of been ruining the floor under him and flooding his pants. He wears diapers often and is completely mortified by it, it’s probably one of his biggest secrets! It’d be so cute seeing him be humiliated and babied; get him on his back and undo the tapes of his diaper and watch his mask practically turn red from how much he’s blushing…not to mention how shamefully hard he gets. Maybe he’d even cry? Not so tough now, is he? (´ ▽｀)♡


	3. Athena/Various Alien Wildlife, Athena/Janey (Trans Character, Myso, Filth, Beast)

Anonymous asked:   
or maybe athena drilling some skag asshole to show who's top dog? how smelly would her cock be after fucking animals all day and never washing?? janey has some fucked-up taste to fall for a girl as nasty as her! you n bara would ttly put a ring on it tho too ❤️

you’re so right! athena is hot as hell and her and janey are some of my fave characters in pre-sequel! <3   
imagine a day of skag or kraggon fucking, how nasty her dick would get; crusted over in a thick layer of beast shit and cum…now imagine a week of that! add on how disgusting and sweaty she gets overall spending her days outside fighting and fucking beasts and bandits alike……it’s a wonder janey’s mind hasn’t melted from the stench. but, with how much she loves it, maybe it has ❤️


End file.
